An Unwanted Fate
by fuzyhead21
Summary: A Bella change with lots of random drama and Bad humor throughout. Whats going to happen if we add a new character, and change the ending of Twilight?
1. Fantasies

An Unwanted Fate.

Chapter 1.

Fantasies

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own Twilight, so please don't **

**sue.**

The beginning of this story is slightly confusing, as it starts off after Bella has run off

from the airport, and is dreaming about Edward in the cab. Sorry if it doesn't make much

sense to you.

**Bella's P.O.V.**

So instead of panicking, I closed my eyes and spent the twenty minuets' drive

with Edward.

I imagined that I had stayed at the airport the meet Edward. I visualized how I

would stand on my toes, the sooner to see his face. How quickly, how gracefully he

would move through the crowds of people separating us. And then I would run to close

those last few feet between us- reckless as always- and I would be in his marble arms,

finally safe.

I wondered where we would have gone. North somewhere, so he could be outside

in the day. Or maybe somewhere very remote, so we could lay in the sun together again. I

imagined him by the shore, his skin sparkling like the sea. It wouldn't matter how long

we had to hide. To be trapped in a hotel room with him would be a kind of heaven. So

many questions I still had for him. I could talk to him forever, never sleeping, never

leaving his side.

I could see his face so clearly now… almost hear his voice. And, despite all the

horror and hopelessness, I was fleetingly happy. So involved in my escapist daydreams, I

lost all track of seconds racing by.

I was woken from my fantasies with Edward by the grasp of cold hands on my

shoulders. I opened my eyes, not wanting to let go of Edwards face, to see Alice holding

me.

"Bella," Alice whispered into my ears. " You really must calm down! You're

jumping about everywhere. Edward will be here soon, but that's no reason to start having

a fit now!" I really should tell Alice that I wasn't bouncing around because I wanted to

see Edward, but instead I asked if Jasper could help me and calm me down.

"I'm sure that he will be here soon Bella," Jasper was saying to me, in his calming

voice. " You just need to stay calm for us."

" Thanks Jasper, I think I'm okay now."

It had only just dawned on me, now that I was a bit calmer, that I had missed my chance

to save my mother. James would be coming for me, and Edward would have to leave me

again to stop him hurting me. I wouldn't be able to cope if something happened to my

Edward. I would have no purpose in life if he was killed, especially by James. I would

have to run away and exile myself for endangering so many people. But I would make

sure that I got to James before anything else happened, before this problem hurt anyone

else.

" Plane from Seattle arriving in plane bay four in two minutes," the voice of the

intercom crackled. I heard a loud whining noise in my ears, and then a shriek.

"It's going to be okay Bella, he will be here soon," Jasper told me. " but you

really must be a little quieter, people are beginning to stare." Oh… I was the one making

the noises, I thought through the tears that were streaming down my face. After my

shrieking had quietened down, there was a fair bit more noise than I had realised. Then I

saw hundreds of people rushing out through the fourth plane gate. My God… he's here.

But where?

" I've missed you Bells." A velvety voice that I had been awaiting these past

days, whispered into my ear. I peered through my tears, and standing there was the face

of my beautiful angel staring down at me. Behind him Emmett and Carlisle were greeting

Alice and Jasper, with a great sadness in their black eyes. But even though my Edward

was here to be my hero, and save me again, I couldn't bear that he didn't actually know

that I was going to run off and be killed on my own accord; I'll tell all of them, I finally

decided.

"When will Esme and Rosalie be with us again? Because there is something

important that I need to tell all of you," and through all of my sobs, I was surprised that

he could even hear me, but then again, that was what I was expecting. Carlisle and Alice

came over to join us to talk to Edward.

"What's the news Bella?" asked Carlisle. I replied in a colder voice than I had

expected.

"I said that I have something to tell _all _of you, and Esme and Rosalie aren't here,

are they?" I must admit that that was a _bit _forceful.

Both Alice and Edward glared at me. Then Alice went blank. Then as she started to come

back to us, a gasp escaped from her throat. Jasper ran over to bring her back.

"Alice, what did you see?" asked Jasper in a worried voice. Alice just shook her

head, in disbelief, I think.

"Alice… what's happened?" this enquiry came from me. From the look on

Edwards' face, the pitch black eyes, the clenched jaw, the stony face, all his muscles

tensed… I shivered. Edward noticed this tiny movement, and wrapped his arms around

me. But I knew that he could tell that I saw his expression, and that I knew something

bad was going to happen.

" Edward, I think we need to tell them now, because I'm not really sure when it

will happen," Alice whispered in a voice that was barely audible.

"We'll talk somewhere with less people," growled Edward, as he started to pull

me along to the escalators and the security area. People were staring at us as we rushed

pass at a speed that would never pass as a casual looking pace. As we rushed pass a group

of tourists, I slammed straight into someone's back and fell down. Typical me. Every

time that I need to go somewhere fast, I manage to knock myself or someone else out. I

stood up to apologise looking at Edward trying to stifle a laugh first, and then turned to

say sorry. I couldn't get any words out of me when I saw who I hit.

" OMG! Isabella Swan?! I haven't seen you in like, like… I dunno, a really long

time!"

" Luci? Jeez, I forgot how damn tall you were…" I replied as I finally

remembered who I was talking to. Luci Cambrel, one of my old classmates from

Phoenix. Typical type of person to live here- tall about 6 foot 6", blonde, and except for

a few difference- her stone like stature, her pale skin had been fake tanned- I only knew

that because it was a little streaky- and her black as black eyes, she would be a perfect

person to portray a person living in Phoenix. The only big problem was that she was a

vampire. I saw Edward staring at her with an angry glint in his eyes. I could see why. She

wasn't like my vampires- she was a killer.

Luci saw Edward and immediately brightened. " Well you have a nice catch here Bella!

Do you mind if I tag along on your little trip? I'd like to catch up."

I looked up at Edward for an answer. A little nod and a jerk of his head towards a side

door was as good an answer as I was going to get.

" Sure Luci, but we are in a bit of a hurry," I answered as Edward started to pull

me towards the exit. I had a small inkling that Luci was the thing that Alice saw in her

vision, so I wanted to get to know her a bit more, well her vampire side at least.

" Ok then! See you at the corner side café in a minute!" said Luci, and then the

strangest thing happened- she disappeared. Just like that. And even I didn't know that we

were going to the café down the street. Alice, Emmett, Carlisle and Jasper wandered over

towards us, and they all had a confused face, well, all except for Alice who had a grin on

her face. Emmett opened his mouth to question about Luci, but Alice just put her finger

to his mouth to stop him. She then grabbed my hand and helped Edward pull me towards

the door, with Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett at the rear of us. People were staring at my

vampires in awe, glancing at the beautiful masterpieces that were hardly human. And as

we got closer to our exit, I couldn't help but think about Luci. Had she always been a

vampire? And how could she live here without giving their kind away? I guess I would

just have to wait and find out soon.


	2. A most strange event

An Unwanted Fate

Chapter 2

A most strange event.

**Bella's P.O.V.**

Running to the café was the hardest thing to do ever. Even though it was only about 200

metres away, having five vampires that have to stay secret , and not show their gleaming

bodies, is a very hard event. Whilst trying to stick to the shadows, there were so many

people that I knew, people that remembered me, people that grabbed my hands and tried

to pull me into the sun. But the problem was that I had to push past them and see their

faces crack with hurt and rejection.

As we reached the café, we saw Luci standing out the front. I glanced up at Alice, to see

her reaction to see Luci, and she had a huge grin on her face. And it was the same with

Edward. They let go of my hands, and Edward put his arms around my waist. He

whispered into my ear.

" It's going to be okay, Bella. There is nothing to be afraid of! She cant hurt you.

I'll tell you about her in a little while."

" You sure?"

" Yes Bella, I am sure," he said " I really wish that you could see what Alice saw.

Very prominent future for you my dear." And with that, he pulled me into the cool café.

Right at the back, in the darkest part of the room, of course. We all pulled up chairs plus

an extra one for Luci. The seating was arranged like this starting with Carlisle, and then

to the left was Emmett, then Alice, Jasper, Luci, Me, and then Edward. It was silent. Luci

was the first to speak.

"So… how did come across these guys Bella?"

" Well I actu-" I started, but then Carlisle cut me off

" We just wanted to ask you a few questions first Luci. How old are you?"

" My 17th birthday is next week," she replied.

" Can we please have your actual age, or the year that you were born." Carlisle

asked in a firm but calm voice.

" But Bella is at the table, and we ha-" and Carlisle cut her off.

" She already knows what we are, and no we didn't tell her. And we aren't going

to eat her either. We are 'vegetarians'. So please answer our questions. You have no

excuses, about anything because you invited yourself along. Continue."

"Okay, okay! No need to get narky! I was born in 1832, so this year I will be 168.

I will be having my birthday next week, and you are all welcome to join me in the feast

that I and my friends will be having." Alice replied in a disgusted voice, after seeing

Jaspers eyes light up.

" No thankyou, we wouldn't like to accept your invitation," and I saw that Alice

glanced over at Jasper, only to see his face fall a little, so she continued. " As Carlisle

said, we are vegetarians. So the human is with us, no ideas. K?"

" Sure! I wasn't planning on eating her anyway, and my clan and I are also non

human eaters. I can't bear the smell of blood…to me its almost rusty. My black eyes are

due to the fact that I haven't had anything to eat for about three days, " she said, and

almost immediately, everyone stared at her, except for Alice and Edward. They were

grinning their perfect little heads off. They were obviously already in on the whole thing.

Luci continued " But Bella here, her blood is almost tempting. Although I wouldn't even

try to hurt her. I envied her in school. What with her pale skin, but her still being able to

go outside in the sun. I miss that the most…" Everyone, apart from me looked down. I

could see that it was some kind of vampire mourning thing, so I kept quiet .When they

looked up I took the opportunity to ask my questions.

" How the hell did you just disappear earlier on?! Were you just running or… or

was it something from when you were a human that helped in that process?" Luci just

started laughing. I glared at her, so she stopped to answer.

"I didn't disappear at all. That group of tourists that were there, you remember?" I

nodded in answer, wondering. "They walked past just as I was going to leave, so I took

my opportunity, and snuck into the middle of them. It was only to hide me from the sun,"

she added. Emmett and Jasper started laughing.

" What? Well I really didn't need to hide from the sun though, I just wanted to

confuse you," she told us. I was now really annoyed. Well actually, I was flabbergasted.

" But how come you can live here?" I said. " I mean, how come you can go

outside in the daylight?"

" Oh! Well see how I am slightly brown? I used a fake tan to try and fit in at

school," she said. " and all my friends know-" and Jasper cut her off.

" You haven't told your friends what you are, did you? Because if the Volturi

found out… owww! Alice!" Alice whacked him over the head and glanced at Luci to

continue.

" As I was saying… all my friends know that I don't like to go out in the sun, so

for a prank one day they decided to play a game of truth or dare. And of course I was

going to pick dare, so they told me I had to go out in the sun, or face telling them my

biggest secret. Either way I was going to tell them I was different," Luci told us with a

grin. " so this is how it went…

**Luci's P.O.V. **

' "_Truth or dare Luci?" Mandy said with an evil glint in her eye. I could tell that she had _

_something big planned for me. But what to choose... " Dare," I said with as much _

_confidence that I could muster up._

"You have to go out into the sun, or face telling us your biggest secret if you don't

do that." They** all **said it in unison. In my mind I was going ' oh crap crap crap crap!!!'

" Fine!" I said, and stood up, and went to the edge of the shade, shaking. Shaking

because I knew that if I did this…well…It kind of meant the end of me, or the end of all of

my friends mortal lives. I closed my eyes stepped forward and waited for a gasp.

" Are you chicken? Or are doing truth?" Mandy said. I opened my eyes, and I

saw that I was still about a metre away from the sun. rewind that last thought for now

please! This time I left my eyes open, looking straight forward, and took two steps into

the sun.

" Finally!!!" and then they all screamed and stared at me, with a shocked look

on their faces.

--- Short chapter guys--- I'm really sorry!--- BIG MOMENT IN THE NXT CHPT!!---

Stay tuned---


	3. One non sparkling vampire, please

An Unwanted Fate.

Chapter 3.

One non sparkling vampire, please

**Bella's P.O.V.**

All the while that Luci was saying this, I could just imagine how it would happen.Middle

of the day, sun high in the sky, with Luci in the shade sprawled out and all of her friends

in the sun trying to get a tan. It was strange really, because I knew all of the girls that

were there, and I have never really talked to any of them at school. I actually avoided

Luci because she towered over me so much. But I suppose that didn't really stop her

noticing me, especially if she envied me… so as I was listening to her talk, I was literally

gob-smacked! No-one has ever been jealous of me! But… I suppose I could get used to

it. Luci then told us the end of her story.

" so I looked down and I wasn't sparkling. Do you know why? MY

TAN!!! My friends were just gawping at some dude on the street," she said, a little

unexpected, and burst out laughing. Everyone looked at her, the silence growing in the

air.

" I have got to get myself a tan," Carlisle said, and broke the silence with a loud

laugh from Emmett. " No seriously, was it a spray on self tanner, or did you get it done

professionally? But how come you didn't go orange?"

"It was a professional job, and that's why I didn't go orange- its for pale skin,"

she replied. "Obviously. So anyway, Bella. How did you come across these people?"

I stole a quick look at Edward, and he nodded in my direction in answer. Now it's time

for my story.

" When I first w-" but then Luci put her hand on my head.

" Just think it. When I was human, I was always wondering what peoples pasts

were like. So when I was changed, I found that I could access someone past through their

brain waves and what they were thinking. But I had to be able to touch them to find out

their thoughts, so it didn't make it much easier. So if you just think really hard about that

time in your life for a minute. Ta." So I thought. She went silent, very silent. Then,

almost out of the blue, a growl emitted from inside her chest, and she glared at me. What

part was she up to? She shut her eyes, and was silent again. Two or three minutes passed

and she took her hand of my head, shaking. Was it anger or fear? She looked at my

vampires with disgusted look on her face. Then, what she said, and how she said it was scary.

"You let a werewolf tell her?!" she spat at Edward. "How could you! It's a

disgrace to our kind, and if the Volturi found out…" she trailed off.

" What do you mean werewolf! She told us she worked it out herself!" Edward

said in a hushed voice. " and how come you can see her past, when I cant even hear her

thoughts?"

"What do you mean, you cant hear her thoughts? Does that mean you know what

everyone at this table is thinking?" and Edward nodded in reply.

" You are thinking about how hot you think Emmett is and about how good, well,

I don't think I need repeat what I heard," he said with a little smirk on his face, growing

with every moment that he saw Emmett's eyes growing with shock, and at Luci grinning

sheepishly at Emmett. "And you are also thinking about how you want him bad, real bad"

he said, and as he said it, Emmett screamed and ran into the toilets- the women's toilets.

We hear several more screams, and several slaps to what sounded like stone, and four

ladies with lipsticks in hands walk out of the café in an annoyed state. Then a whimper

from the loo, and then a silence came over the whole room. I couldn't hold it any longer.

I laughed. I knew I shouldn't, because it would really piss Emmett off, but then Edward

joined in with me. Emmett then stormed out and sat down. A roar of laughter erupted

around the table- Emmett's face was smeared with lipstick, and his hair was sticking out

everywhere. Emmett made a movement that I barely noticed, but I saw the product of his

move. He had wiped his hand over the lipstick, getting some onto his fingers, well a lot

actually, and then managed to go all around the table, and get some on everyone, and

mess up everyone's hair at the same time. I also saw that he had drawn a heart on Luci's

face- funny that, hey.

" Sorry Emmett, but I think that you had to know that…" said Edward. " and

Luci, you were thinking how strange it was, that Bella's past was extremely fogy- the

word that you used- and that you could only see the tiniest bit of how she knew what we

were. Bella, do you know who the werewolf that told you is? Because I would really like

to get my hands around his neck right now… friggin werewolves… I mean just because

we are mortal enemies, doesn't mean that they can go around telling our secret…"

" Nobody told me what you were!!! Jacob Black gave me a hint, through a story

and it-" and Luci cut me off.

" I could tell that he was a werewolf, but not a fully developed one- yet. But I

could see that he didn't believe the story himself, and he doesn't know that he is a

werewolf. So lets get him now… before he works out what he is, and we can make him

one of us," she concluded before I could say anything else.

"Werewolves? What are you lot going on about?! You do know that we didn't

come here to talk about this stuff. Alice had a vision, remember? That's what we came

here for, right, so lets talk about that," I said, in a voice that was slightly sarcastic.

" Yeah, Bells, you're right. Something changed in my visions from earlier."

"Do you mean that you can see the future? Are we going to end up getting that

werewolf or will we leave him alone?" Luci asked.

" Well, it's really not like that. I can't see things like that, I only get glimpses of

things that will happen fairly soon. I saw Bella getting… well I don't think I really need

to recap that event. But now that same vision has changed slightly. So if I may continue

with speaking, I will be able to tell you what is going to happen," Alice said in an

annoyed voice.

" Yeah, yeah… sorry," mumbled Luci

" Edward already knows about this because he was eavesdropping… but this also

makes it easier on you Bella, because this vision is concerning your mother," oh god…

he has got my mother. Now I will have to tell them. But I need to let Esme and Rose

know this to.

" Just before we start talking I need to tell you something, but I need Esme and

Rose to be here as well."

" They'll be here in about thirty seconds, so they'll here it all if you start

talking…… now," Edward said. Time to face my doom. Joy…

" Alice and Jasper, you remember when my mother called from in the hotel?

Well, it wasn't just my mother. It was James as well," and as I said this, a growl escaped

from everyone's throat, well all but Luci. Her face was completely bewildered. She had

no idea who James was. "Luci, James is a tracker, and he wants to kill me. Simple

enough?"

" I'd say so," she replied.

"Anyway, he said that if I didn't get to him by midday, he would hurt my mom.

So I was going to run from you two at the airport, get on a taxi and face death so that you

guys wouldn't have to worry about risking your lives for me," I concluded. Edward

turned to me to argue with me, but Rosalie got to me first. I mean, I didn't even hear the

door open. I saw Esme trying to stop her but she couldn't. She looked at me with a

sadness in her eyes.

" How could you! I knew that you were just a load of trouble for us, you bitch!"

Rosalie spat at me, and what she said really hurt. My sides felt like that they had been

pierced right through the middle. I really didn't think she hated me that much. " Why

couldn't you just keep to your own business! You could expose us at any minute now,

and then we would be lost to you, FOREVER! Although, I wouldn't really care if we had

to leave you, I knew that you were no good for my brother!" she was screaming at me

now. People in the café were beginning to look a little scared now, and half of them had

started leaving. I was really angry with Rosalie now, and I really wanted to slap her for

screaming and yelling at me. So I did. And that was the worst thing I did all day. She

grabbed me around my neck and started strangling me. The next things that happened

were strange. I stopped breathing and it went dark. I knew my eyes were open though,

because it wasn't completely black, and I could see fast moving objects coming to try and

get Rose off of me before she killed me. I could taste blood in my mouth, knowing that I

would soon pass out with lack of oxygen. I could see Edward and Emmett trying to get

Rosalie off me, but that was the last thing that I saw. I was gone.

--- AHHH! --- Cliffie time--- stay tuned for tha nxt few chapters!!! ---

6


	4. Is It Really True?

An Unwanted Fate

Chapter 4.

Is it really true?

**Bella's P.O.V.**

"Bella? Bella, are you ok? Please Bella… speak to me!" the voice of an angel

crying was in my ears. My own special angel, Edward. I tried opening my eyes, but it

was as if I was trying to lift 100 kilos, instead of just eyelids. So I tried to speak. I opened

my mouth but no sound came out. A burning pain was in my throat. I winced, and cold

hands found their way to my throat. This inside was burning, but the outside was frozen,

so it evened out fairly well. I managed to get my eyes open, and the first thing I saw was

a very bright light, and then Edward moved in front of it. I open my mouth to speak

again, but Edwards lips found mine, and the burning pain was completely gone. It was

like the kiss that we had before he left, but this time I had an inkling that he wasn't

leaving me. But then something horrible happened. I stopped breathing, and blood started

to clot up in my mouth. I could feel Edwards tongue in my mouth, and I could feel his

muscles clench when his tongue touched the blood. Then he started to drink it. He got all

of it out of my mouth, and moved his mouth of mine, and sat up. I could breath again. He

had gotten all of the blood that was clotting my windpipe out of the way, and he had

drunk it. I looked into his eyes, expecting to see a red glint in them, his ravenous vampire

inside, out to drink me dry, but instead I see beautiful golden eyes staring down at me

softly.

"Total control Bella, you can trust me. I wouldn't dare hurt you after what Rosalie

did to you," he said, with a slight growl.

"Where is Rosalie? And what the hell happened to me to get me back here?" I said,

slightly confused. I had only just realised that we were back in the hotel room, and that

the bright light was just the room light.

"Rosalie killed you after you slapped her. She was strangling you and

knocked you out. Carlisle said that the blood that keeps coming up into your throat is a

side affect of your windpipe. Carlisle had to operate on you because Rosalie crushed your

windpipe, and if he didn't fix you, you would be dead now."

"How long have I been out?" He held up two fingers. I wasn't really fussed at

that, I'd been out longer than that. Two more of his fingers nervously went up. Four days.

My eyes snapped wide open, I'd never been out for that long…

"Where is she!" I screeched. I really wanted to hurt her right now, I wanted to do

to her what she did to me. I knew that it was impossible to do that to her, because she is

'invincible', but, I swear to God, I will find her weak spot, and hurt her.

" Emmett and Rosalie are in the next room, and Emmett is trying to calm her

down. She cant believe what she actually did to you," he said, trying to calm me down.

Then, just as he said that, something clicked.

"Edward, you should know that I have done human biology, and I know that we

both know, that you cant fix crushed windpipes. And without a windpipe, I cant receive

any oxygen. So I should be dead now, unless…" my hand flew up to my mouth. It must

be true. " Edward, what time is it?"

" Around midday."

"Go open those blinds for me, I want to see the sun," Edward opened his mouth to

argue. " No buts. Just open them." He snapped them open, and stood in front of the open

window, sparkling. I stood up out of bed, and went over with him. As I moved closer to

the window I looked down. The closer I got to the window, I sparkled a bit more. As I got

to Edward, I saw that I was brighter than he was. I was a vampire. I looked at Edward,

and I saw that he wasn't very happy. I guess he would have to get used to me now.

"Edward, who changed me?"

"I did in the end, and if I didn't change you, you would be dead," he replied, with

an edge to his usually smooth voice. " Carlisle said that if I did change you, I would have

to put up with the regret of loosing you to my world. Now you wont ever get the chance

to eat again, be seen here again-"and I cut him off.

" You haven't forgotten about the tans, have you?"

" No—bu-bu" and he started mumbling. So to stop him, I planted my lips on his,

and kissed him. I knew that I didn't have to hold back, and Edward definitely wasn't

holding back anything. This moment had happened so many times, but, every time this

had happened I had been human, and I had to hold back all of my passion for him. And

because I was newly acquired I didn't know when to stop, and how far I was allowed to

go. I kept stopping to breath, because that was what I was used to, but Edward held onto

me. A gasp came from the door. We stopped kissing and looked over at the door. Rosalie

was standing there, with Emmett standing chuckling behind her.

" I just came to say sorry Bella," Rosalie said. " I really didn't want this to happen

to you. I never wanted you to suffer the fate that I have to suffer with. Edward I'm really

sorry that you had to be the one that to change her…" and she burst into tears and turned

to Emmett.

" Rosalie, look I'm sorry that I didn't tell all of you what James was doing, but he

said that if I told anyone, he would do something to my mother. And why have you

always been so horrible to me? You really didn't have to react to what I said like that,

because it really hurt my feelings. I really love your brother, and you're just going have

to accept that," I concluded. I looked straight at her, dying to know how she was actually

reacting to this situation. Then something hit me, a massive wave of emotions, sadness,

and anger, jealously and hatred. I fell backwards from the force of it all, but Edward

caught me before I hit the ground.

" Bells… what just happened?" Edward asked in a concerned voice.

" I could tell what Rosalie was thinking… I think at least. I was looking at her,

trying to work out what she was thinking, then, BAM! it hit me. There were smells, like I

think I could smell her anger and jealously, it was like the smell of burning rubber. And

now I'm in your arms, half a centimetre from the floor," and he lifted me back up to an

upright position.

" What am I feeling then?" said Edward. I looked at him, concentrating. Passion,

or what I interpreted as a sickly sweet smell, hit me smack bang in my nostrils, knocking

me backwards one again.

" You really love me," I whispered. " you were feeling all the passion that you

have for me. It was a sickly sweet smell… I really cant explain to you, it's to hard and

strange…"

" She's right… now no-one will be able to hide their emotions…" Edward said, in

a shocked tone. " And Bells, if your going to fall over every time you feel someone's

emotions, people are going to become suspicious. So we need to find a way for you to

help and make that side effect smaller," he concluded.

" And how the hell are we supposed to do that???" said Emmett.

--- Ok people !!!--- plz stay tuned for the next chpt and I need lots of reviews--- I have 2 go back 2 school nxt week, so it may be a while before chpt 6… sorry!---


	5. Ewww! What is that smell!

An Unwanted Fate.

Chapter 5.

EWWW!!! What is that smell?!

**Edwards P.O.V.**

No… I cant believe it… my Bella is a vampire, and now she has to put up with being able

to smell other peoples emotions. But she is so beautiful… not that she wasn't before

but… but that's beside the point. She wont cope with it all- what with the hunting and

special abilities… it will take about 50 years to even slightly get used to hunting animals

instead of humans… I mean look at Jasper, he can barley control himself, he was

absolutely delighted when Luci mentioned the word 'feast'. But I'm sure we'll work

through it.

Emmett's P.O.V 

After I took Rosalie to speak to Bella, and walked in on their kiss fest, I couldn't help

myself but to go and talk to Jasper about this new situation.

"Hey Jasper, just wanted to talk to you… alone, if possible," I asked him, looking

sideways at Alice, who was standing in the doorway of the bathroom in a hotel dressing

gown, glaring at me. I really didn't want to know what they were up to…

" Do we have to speak now?" he asked in a strained voice, looking over at Alice

as if to show something.

" Well… bu…b…but I really want to talk to you!" I replied, in I higher pitch than

I had wanted. " Please!!!"

" I'm really sorry Alice… it'll only take five minutes," Jasper said sadly.

" Thankyou thankyou thankyou thankyou!!!" and I ran over and jumped onto the

bed next to Jasper.

"Just wanted to talk to you about Bella," I said in a satisfied tone.

" Emmett! Not now! I was in the middle of something fun!!!" he said and pushed

me out the door and grabbed Alice. He then continued to slam the door in my face. I was

thinking about opening the door just to annoy him, but I heard the bed squeak, and

thought otherwise. Talk about eww…

**Rosalie's P.O.V.**

I hate her I hate her I hate her I hate her I hate her, cow, she better looking

than me. I hate her I hate her I hate her I hate her…

**Edwards P.O.V.**

Wow… she's not thinking happy thoughts… I think I'll tune out now. I look over my

shoulder towards Bella, and look into her golden eyes. Golden? But she hasn't hunted

anything yet… maybe… no… maybe because the smell of blood made her sick when she

was human, she might be immune to it as a vampire. There is only one way to find out.

Tempt her.

"Hello room service?" I say into the speaker of the phone. "Yes I would like I

bottle of wine brought up to my room. Yep that's the room. Thank you." The test was on.

**Bella's P.O.V.**

I was starting to feel really sick, as Rosalie's feeling smell came through the wall, and it

was so sickening, that all I could do was to think of what Edward was doing ordering a

bottle of wine. I mean, we can't eat or drink anything, can we? There was a knock on the

door, I presume room service, and I could smell how much that person wanted to go, to

not be here. It smelt like… I couldn't quite put it… strange. Sour grapes maybe, or

something else. The door opened and Luci walked in.

"Sorry guys, am I ruining a moment? Anyway, I just wanted to see how Bella was

going with the change and all." She had a saddened look on her face, which I saw as she

took a glance at me. She then looked back, and starred in shock, the smell ammonia hit

me. She looked over at Edward, and he shrugged as he read her thoughts.

"There's someone coming up with some wine in-" and he was cut off by a knock

on the door.

"Room Service," said a muffled voice. Edward quickly ran round and shut all the

curtains.

"Edward! I've only just become a vampire! I can't believe that you're bringing in

a human!" I hissed.

"You haven't looked in a mirror yet, have you?" he replied in a whisper, with that

crooked smile on his face. I had absolutely no idea what he was going on about, but I had

no chance to respond as he opened the door. There was a woman standing there with a

bottle of wine in her arm, and a big smile on her face. "Hi! Thanks for bringing that up"

Edward said in his smooth voice, and the woman just starred in wonder as he spoke.

"Could you just pop that on the table, we're going out for some fresh air first." And

through all this, I noticed that I hadn't even felt like attacking her, or doing whatever it is

that we do, and that I hadn't even noticed her smell. She smelt a little like lavenders, as if

she was somewhere she liked, or as if she was happy. I looked in the mirror on our way

out of the room, and noticed that I had big golden eyes… I thought they would be red or

black… wouldn't they?


End file.
